Miri (odcinek)
Streszczenie Odpowiadając na wysłany sygnał Enterprise lokalizuje planetę, będącą kopią Ziemi. Ma tą samą masę, przyciąganie, gęstość i atmosferę. Nawet topografia jest identyczna. Zwiad, w którego skład wchodzą kapitan Kirk, Spock, doktor McCoy, Janice Rand i dwóch członków ochrony, przesyła się na powierzchnię. Odkrywają architekturę, niemal identyczną z ziemską z lat 60tych XXtego wieku. Budynki wyglądają jednak na opuszczone, a stopień zniszczenia wskazuje na to, że stan taki trwa już od kilku stuleci. Wskazuje to na to, że sygnał został nadany automatycznie. Leonard McCoy zostaje zaatakowany przez okropnie zniekształconego, oszalałego mężczyznę. Nim Kirkowi udaje się uzyskać od szaleńca jakieś informacje, ten umiera. Dziwny hałas zwabia zwiad do opuszczonego budynku, gdzie odkrywają przerażoną dziewczynkę, Miri. Tymczasem Spock i dwóch członków ochrony przeszukują ruiny na zewnątrz. Słyszą dziecięce głosy, nikogo jednak nie widzą - dzieci, które nazywają same siebie Onlies, zbyt dobrze znają teren i są zbyt szybkie. Kirk dowiaduje się od Miri, że dorośli stają się chorzy i szaleni tak, ze zabijają każdego na swej drodze, dlatego Onlies kryją się przed nimi. Leonard McCoy zaczyna rozumieć, ze to rodzaj zarazy, która zniszczyła niemal całą populację tego świata. Również na dłoni Kirka Miri dostrzega plamy, zwiastujące śmierć. Kirk jest zakażony. Wkrótce zaraza dotykja wszystkich oprócz Spocka. Leonard McCoy bierze się do pracy, sprowadzając biokomputer i mikroskop elektronowy ze statku. Spock odkrywa, że trzysta lat temu były prowadzone badania nad przedłużeniem życia. Ich wynikiem był wirus, który miał zmienić DNA, spowodował on jednak chorobę, która zabiła wszystkich dorosłych, zostawiając przy życiu jedynie dzieci. Udało się im przetrwać w niemal niezmienionym stanie przez trzysta lat. Jednak wszystkie czeka w końcu dojrzałość, a z nią śmierć wskutek działania wirusa. Leonard McCoy prognozuje, że przed upływem tygodnia wszyscy ludzie ze zwiadu umrą, a jeszcze wcześniej oszaleją. Onlies, podejrzliwi wobec zwiadu, kradną ich komunikatory, co utrudnia im pracę. Kancelistka Rand, przerażona zarazą, płacze w ramionach kapitana, szukając pocieszenia. Miri widzi to i jest zazdrosna o względy Kirka. Wraca do Onlies i przedstawia im plan porwania Rand, by zwabić Kirka. Tymczasem Leonard McCoy odkrywa wreszcie organizm odpowiedzialny za infekcję i syntetyzuje substancję, mogącą być serum na zarazę. Jednak bez pomocy pokładowych urządzeń nie może obliczyć dawek. Kirk prosi Miri o pomoc, wyjawiając jej tajemnicę, odkrytą przez zwiad: i ona, i inne dzieci ulegną wreszcie zarazie, a najmłodsze z nich umrą z głodu, nim dorosną. Miri zabiera go do Jahna, drugiego w kolejności najstarszego w grupie, który jej przewodzi. Kirk tłumaczy dzieciom, czemu dorośli je krzywdzili. Odzyskawszy komunikatory Kirk znajduje Spocka i ochronę u boku McCoya. Doktor, w akcie desperacji, wstrzyknął sobie szczepionkę. Jest nieprzytomny, być może umiera... ale nagle jego plamy zaczynają znikać. Szczepionka działa. Enterprise odlatuje, pozostawiwszy na miejscu ekipę medyczną, która ma zająć się dziećmi aż do przybycia pomocy ze strony Federacji.. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2713.5. Na dalekim krańcu galaktyki dokonaliśmy zaskakującego odkrycia: sygnał radiowy typu ziemskiego, który został wysłany z planety, będącej duplikatem Ziemi. To niemożliwe, ale tak jest." *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2713.6. Budynek, w którym mieszka Miri, to jednocześnie stacja, emitująca automatyczny sygnał. Odkryliśmy coś jeszcze: dziwną zarazę, która dotknęła nas wszystkich, z wyjątkiem pana Spocka. W budynku jest dobrze wyposażone laboratorium. Doktor McCoy pobrał próbki tkanki od kazdego z nas, by wyizolować organizm, odpowiedzialny za infekcję." *"''Dziennik kapitański. Ze statku przesłano nam biokomputer doktora i przenośny mikroskop elektronowy. Będą użyteczne, ale jedynie w połączeniu z komputerem gównym na statku.." *"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. To drugi dzień z siedmiu, które nam zostały. Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Enterprise czeka, gotowy nam pomóc, razem z naszymi laboratoriami i komputerami. Nie ma danych, żadnego punktu zaczepienia." *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2717.3. Zostały nam trzy dni i siedem godzin. Śledztwo ujawniło, że zapasy żywności w okolicy są alarmująco ma łe. Za kilka miesięcy dzieci umrą z głodu. Nas zniszczy zaraza. Nasza cierpliwość się kończy, a nie jesteśmy bliżsi rozwiązania niż dwa dni temu." Pamiętne cytaty "''Bonk! Bonk! Prosto w łeb!" : - '''dzieci "Żadnego blah, blah, blah!!!" : - Kirk "Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah!" : - Dzieci "Mamy szczepionkę?" "Komputery mogłyby powiedzieć..." "Bez nich... to może być śmiertelne'..." : - Kirk, McCoy, i Mr. Spock "Nie, nie czuję się dobrze! Żaden z nas się nie czuje! Nie widzisz, co się z nami dzieje?!" : - Kirk, do Miri, próbując wyjaśnić, jak ciężka jest sytuacja, w której wszyscy się znaleźli "Pomiar planety, kapitanie... Sferoidalne. Obwód 24874 mile. Masa, 6x1021 ton. Gęstość 5.517. Atmosfera azotowo-tlenowa..." "Ziemia..." "Nie ''ta Ziemia. Inna Ziemia. Inna Ziemia..." : - '''Mr. Spock', kancelistka Rand, i Kirk "'' Jestem nosicielem. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie mogę wrócić na statek... i nie wrócę, kapitanie." : - '''Mr. Spock' "Jeszcze niczego nie znaleźliście?!" "Chcesz jakiegoś wypadku?!" : - Kirk i Dr. McCoy "Wyizolujesz wirus. Potem obaj możecie stworzyć szczepionkę." "Czy to wszystko, kapitanie? Wie pan, że mamy tylko pięć dni." : - Kirk (do Dr. McCoy i Mr. Spocka) i Dr. McCoy "Na statku próbowałam zwrócić pana uwagę na moje nogi... Kapitanie! Niech pan spojrzy na moje nogi!" : - kancelistka Rand, do Kirka "SPÓJRZCIE NA MOJE RĘCE! To stanie się i z wami... jeśli nam nie pomożecie!" : - Kirk, rozrywając rękawy munduru, by pokazac dzieciom oznaki zarazy "Jest martwy, panie Spock?" "Jeszcze nie." : - Galloway i Mr. Spock, po tym, jak znaleźli nieprzytomnego doktora "Miri...naprawdę pana kochała, wie pan o tym" "Nigdy nie interesowały mnie starsze panie, pisarzu.." : - Kancelistka Rand i Kirk Informacje zza kulis * W scenie finałowej Kirk zdaje sprawę "Kosmicznej Centrali" wcześniej nazwanej Komendanturą Gwiezdnej Floty. Zostało to ponownie użyte w w innym znaczeniu, jako Wolkańska Centrala Kosmiczna. Image: Miri Earth remastered.jpg|Remasterowany świat Miri Image:Miri's North America on screen.jpg|Północna Ameryka na ekranie Image:Departing Miri's homeworld.jpg|''Enterprise'' opuszcza orbitę Linki i odnośniki Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie występują * Kim Darby jako Miri * Michael J. Pollard jako Jahn Występują * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako kancelistka Rand * Keith Taylor jako mały chłopiec * Ed McCready jakochłopiec * Kellie Flanagan jako mała blondynka * Steven McEveety jako rudy chłopiec * David Ross jako Galloway (zapisany jako "Security Guard #1") * Jim Goodwin jako Farrell * John Megna jako przyjaciel Jahna Również występują (niewymienieni) * John Arndt jako Fields * Jon Dweck jako chłopiec który skradł komunikatory #1 * Scott Dweck jako chłopiec który skradł komunikatory #2 * Iona Morris jako dziewczynka w kapeluszu * Phil Morris jako chłopiec w wojskowym hełmie * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Darleen Roddenberry jakodziewczynka o brudnej buzi (w kwiecistej sukience) * Dawn Roddenberry jako mała blondynka * Irene Sale jako Louise * Lisabeth Shatner jako dziewczynka (w obcisłej, czerwonej sukience) * Melanie Shatner jako mała brunetka (w sukience z czarnymi koronkami) Kaskaderzy * Mike Miles jako dubler doktora McCoy de:Miri, ein Kleinling en:Miri (episode) es:Miri (episodio) fr:Miri (épisode) it:Miri (episodio) ja:400才の少女（エピソード） nl:Miri (aflevering) ru:Мири (эпизод) sv:Miri (avsnitt) Kategoria:Odcinki TOS